Sauter le pas
by zadigviolevoltaire
Summary: Petit OS sur Tokio Hotel/Tom Kaulitz. Ils n'ont rien en commun ils retrouvent soudainement plus proches que jamais.


**Disclaimer : Seul le groupe Tokio Hotel est réel, pour le reste tout est tiré de mon imagination.**

* * *

><p>Il lui embrasse la tempe et la serre un peu plus contre lui. Ses cheveux blond lui chatouillent le nez, il se gratte doucement et enfoui son visage dans son cou. Il hume son parfum, caresse son corps nu contre le sien. Sa peau douce, chaude. Les paupières closes il se laisse aller dans les bras de Morphée.<p>

C'est le léger va et vient de ses doigts sur son torse qui l'arrachent de sa torpeur. Il ouvre les yeux avec difficulté à cause du soleil qui filtre à travers les rideaux. « _bonjour_ » susurre t-elle au creux de son oreille. Il ne s'habitue pas à cette douce mélodie qu'est sa voix. Elle se lève, nue, et chercher ses vêtements éparpillés aux quatre coins de la chambre. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer sa silhouette longiligne. Un vrai fantasme. « arrête de me regarder comme ça, Tom » se plaint elle. Il lui adresse un sourire moqueur.

Il ignore quand elle a commencer à s'intéresser à lui et même pourquoi. Il ne se souviens pas exactement de la manière dont il l'a attirée dans son lit. Ils sont de parfaits opposés, ils étaient de parfaits inconnus.

Shiloh Ellison. Un mètre soixante-quinze, une épaisse chevelure blonde, un visage de poupée et des mensurations de rêve. Fille d'entrepreneur, pom-pom girl et populaire. Caricature même de la reine du bal de promo. Entourée de deux sous-fifres prêtes à tout pour subvenir à ses moindres besoins.

Tom Kaulitz a un frère jumeau, Bill. Tous deux sont beaux garçons mais depuis leur plus jeune âge les autres enfants les prennent pour des individus hors du commun. Cela est dû au style extravagant de jeunes hommes, particulièrement celui de Bill. Ce dernier s'attire régulièrement les foudres de l'équipe de football du lycée parce qu'il porte des talons hauts et se maquille les yeux, même si l'on peut percevoir qu'il est doté d'un atout incontestable qui prouve sa virilité…

Lui et son frère devaient passer leurs vacances d'été chez leur meilleur-ami Andreas mais celui-ci avait dû quitter le pays pour rendre visite à sa grand-mère maternelle tombée gravement malade. Les deux adolescents étaient donc condamnés à errer dans les rues vides de Loitsche désertes en période estivale.

Un soir ils s'étaient trouvés au même endroit que Shiloh et l'une de ses amies. Les jumeau furent surpris de sa présence, elle avait pour habitude de se rendre dans des endroits paradisiaques. C'est elle qui les avait aperçu en premier, les avait salué et avait engagé la conversation. D'abord gênés par la proximité de cette splendide créature, ils parlaient peu et se contentaient de rire bêtement en hochant la tête. La soirée avait avancé, l'alcool aidant ils s'étaient mit à aborder des sujets plus personnels. Puis vint l'heure de la fermeture du bar. Ils les avaient raccompagnées et c'étaient donnés rendez-vous au même endroit le lendemain.

Ce manège avait duré deux semaines durant avant que Shiloh ne se laisse aller dans les bras de Tom. Bill et son amie se retrouvaient chaque soir au bar avec d'autres jeunes dont ils avaient fait la connaissance tandis que Shiloh et Tom s'adonnaient corps et âmes l'un à l'autre. Les deux mois c'étaient écoulés à une vitesse faraminante. Les deux étaient liés de manière indescriptible. L'Amour.

«_ tu vas être en retard_ » provoque t-il. Elle lui envoie son tee-shirt et l'incite à se lever, l'heure tourne. Aujourd'hui à lieu la rentrée. Tom appréhende tandis que Shiloh profite pleinement de ces dernières heures de liberté. Elle dépose un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres et accourt jusqu'à la porte, il ne lui reste que très peu de temps pour se préparer.

Les rues grouillent de monde. Les adultes se rendent au travail après leur pause déjeuner, les jeunes se retrouvent aux arrêts de bus pour rejoindre ensemble le lycée local.

Bill et Tom avancent près l'un de l'autre, le soleil réchauffe leur peaux. Tom souhaiterait retarder au possible son arrivée. Il n'a jamais apprécié le système scolaire et ce depuis tout petit. Mais ce dont Tom a peur aujourd'hui c'est Shiloh. Il se doute qu'elle ne se montrera pas à ses côtés, contrairement à lui elle a une réputation à tenir, cependant il n'est pas certain de pouvoir supporter qu'un autre lui tourne autour. Il ne sait d'ailleurs même pas si leur relation s'arrête avec la reprise des cours. Si oui, elle n'en a rien laissé paraitre au réveil.

Dos à lui elle discute vivement avec le capitaine de l'équipe de football. Ce dernier braque son regard sur Tom et Bill qui viennent de faire leur entrée. Les jeunes spéculent sur la nouvelle coiffure du cadet devenu blond. Son aîné, toujours prêt à défier quiconque s'en prenne à son double, est aux aguets. « _regardez moi ça, elle s'est teinte en blonde, Shiloh je crois qu'il veut ta place_ » se moque Ryan. Elle lui demande de se taire et se tourne vers les deux garçons arrêtés au milieu du couloir. Bill retient Tom par le bras et l'entraine au loin lorsque Shiloh les appellent. Ils se regardent, surpris.

« _qu'est ce que tu fais !_ » s'exclame Ryan quand elle s'avance vers les jumeaux. Elle ne prend pas la peine de répondre et se dirige droit sur eux. « _tu m'évites ?_ » s'enquiert elle auprès de Tom. Il s'apprête à riposter mais elle le devance et l'embrasse tendrement. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et la rapproche de lui. Autour d'eux c'est formé un cercle d'individus curieux qui s'étonnent du revirement de situation. Shiloh n'avait jamais été méchante envers qui que ce soit, jamais elle n'avait participer aux mauvais coups de sa bande d'amis. Mais ils ne se seraient pas douter qu'une fille comme elle puisse s'intéresser à un garçon comme lui. Comme quoi, deux mondes antinomiques pouvaient n'en former qu'un où domine l'Amour.

* * *

><p><strong>Petit OS dans lequel le physique de Tom et Bill est le même qu'à l'heure actuelle mais ils ne sont pas connus, se trouvent encore au lycée. Quel est votre avis ?<strong>

**Je vous embrasse, Zv**


End file.
